Code Geass: Rebelia w Polsce
by alderian94
Summary: Młody chłopak Dante postanawia przy pomocy grupy patriotów zmienić kraj oraz przywrócić wolność wszystkim ludziom, którzy cierpią pod tyranią wielkich mocarstw.


Jestem Zero

Rok 2018 świat został podzielony przez pięć mocarstw : Unię Europejską, Imperium Brytyjskie, Republikę Afrykańską, Federację Rosyjską i Socjalistyczne Imperium Azjatyckie. W częściach gdzie graniczyły dwa państwa co chwilę wybuchały nowe konflikty. Jednym z takich miejsc była należąca do UE Polska. Stacjonowały tam wojska z całego kontynentu. W każdym mieście była placówka militarna. Wyborów nie było od 2011 r. Cały czas rządzą ci sami ludzie. W Krakowie żył 17 letni chłopak- Dante. Miał czarne włosy i oczy. Chodził jak wszyscy do państwowej szkoły tak samo jak reszta nie znał pojęcia „własność prywatna" . Był znudzony tą rzeczywistością. Pieniądze zarabiał szyfrując ściągi dla uczniów. Codziennie z gitarą siadał pod zamkiem i grał „Mury Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Tak było i tamtego dnia. Kiedy był w połowie refrenu z baru obok wyszedł milicjant. Był pijany.

-Nnie..mass..posfolenia…sseby tu grac…- powiedział i wyciągnął pistolet mierząc w chłopaka. Przerażony Dante nie wiedział co robić. Kiedy mężczyzna chciał pociągnąć za spust jego klatkę piersiową przebiło kilka pocisków. Trup upadł tuż obok chłopca i ten wziął pistolet oraz krótkofalówkę. Schował je sobie za plecami. Po chwili przybiegło kilku mężczyzn. Wszyscy byli brudni i poszarpani, mieli broń oraz biało- czerwone przepaski na rękach co było surowo zabronione. Byli jak podawały media terrorystami.

-Nic ci nie jest?- spytał jeden z nich. Dante powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i schował się za najbliższym zakrętem. Myślał o tym co się stanie z terrorystami, którzy go uratowali. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie może ich tak zostawić. Spojrzał na restaurację, zobaczył wybiegających z 15 milicjantów, a buntowników było tylko 6. Dante zaczął majstrować przy krótkofalówce .

-Słyszycie mnie?- zapytał.

-Tak, ale kim jesteś?- odpowiedział mu głos przywódcy grupy terrorystów.

-Mówcie mi Zero.- rzekł bez zastanowienia.- W waszą stronę zbliża się 15 milicjantów, jeśli zrobicie to co mówię to macie szansę ujść z życiem.-dodał.

- Dobrze co mamy robić Zero?- spytał buntownik.

-Wyślij przodem dwójkę ludzi- niech ostrzelają milicjantów. Reszta zejdzie niżej i zaatakuje z prawej- powiedział Zero. Tak też uczynili, lecz słysząc strzały ludzie powiadomili wojsko i po chwili zjawiło się pół tuzina żołnierzy.

-Z prawej zbliżają się wrogowie. Co mamy robić?- spytał terrorysta. Dante zastanawiał się chwilę, świadom tego, że jeśli nic nie wymyśli to oni zginą.

-Dwóch ostatnich, niech się obróci i zacznie strzelać, a reszta niech powoli się wycofuję.-rzekł. Chłopak w myślach obliczył położenie żołnierzy. Wysunął rękę trzymającą pistolet i pociągnął za spust. Chwilę potem usłyszał jęk trafionego mężczyzny. Dante prawie zwymiotował, ale nie przestał strzelać. Kiedy opróżnił pierwszy magazynek schował broń do kieszeni z tyłu.

-Czysto.- zawiadomił go terrorysta. Dante myślał co ma teraz zrobić.

-Weźcie im broń i przynieście mi ekwipunek żołnierzy.- powiedział, ale chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.

-Zostawcie to przy ścianie.- poprawił się.

-Dobrze, skoro tak chcesz Zero.- odpowiedział buntownik. Odstawił rzeczy żołnierzy przy ścianie. Zobaczył jak zza zakrętu wysuwa się ręka i zaciąga ekwipunek za mur. Dante znalazł tam tylko kilka dokumentów, amunicję oraz ekran podłączony do satelity wojskowego pozwalający zdalnie dowodzić bitwą.

-Co teraz mamy robić?- spytał głos w krótkofalówce.

- Wycofajcie się. Nie zmieniajcie częstotliwości. Za ok. tydzień powinniście dostać nowe rozkazy.-rzekł Zero.

2. Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy

Dante wszedł do swojego pokoju. Dzielił go jeszcze z dwoma uczniami. Siadł na łóżku i zaczął przeliczać zarobione tego dnia pieniądze. Po chwili do pokoju weszli współlokatorzy chłopaka.

-Hej Dante! Wybierasz się gdzieś dzisiaj?- spytał jeden z nich widząc torbę na ziemi. Była to jedna z toreb zabitych żołnierzy.

-Tak, a co?- odrzekł chłopak.

-Nic.- odpowiedział. Dante jeszcze przez chwilę ciągnął rozmowę, potem wziął torbę i wyszedł. Kierował się w stronę starego wysypiska. Okolica była ponura i bardzo podobna do pobojowiska. Na Dantego czekała jakaś postać. Za nią były dwie drewniane skrzynie. Kiedy chłopak podszedł bliżej czekający mężczyzna ściągnął kaptur. Był ok. 20 latkiem prawdopodobnie z Hiszpanii.

-Wszystko gotowe. Stój czeka za skrzyniami z bronią.-powiadomił chłopaka.

-Dzięki Luis. Ty to naprawdę wykombinujesz każdą rzecz.- powiedział z uśmiechem Dante i poszedł się przebrać. Jego strój wyglądał mniej więcej tak: czarny kołnierz do połowy maski, fioletowo-złote spodnie z materiału. Fioletowa koszula, czarny płaszcz, czarna maska z fioletową szybą w kształcie zera. W środku maski był modulator głosu i cienka przyciemniana na długości i wysokości oczu. Reszta była zabudowana. Był to strój Zero- bohatera Code Geass. Przebrany Dante wszedł na stertę śmieci i spojrzał przed siebie. Zobaczył sześciu buntowników zmierzających w jego stronę, tak jak im rozkazał. Nie zauważyli go z powodu ciemności. Kiedy terroryści zbliżyli się Luis włączył reflektory, których światło oświetliło tylko Dantego.

-Przybyliśmy jak kazałeś.-rzekł przywódca grupy, który nie ukrywał zdziwienia widząc chłopaka.

-Dobrze. Mam dla was i waszych ludzi propozycję. Otóż przyłączcie się do mnie, a sprawię, że ten kraj będzie wolny i bezpieczny.- powiedział władczym głosem Zero. Terroryści zastanawiali się chwilę. W końcu zdecydowali, że ich grupa odda się pod rozkazy zamaskowanej postaci.

-Gdybyście mogli przedstawić swoje imiona…- zaczął Dante.

-Ja jestem Peter, to jest Mark, John i Eva.- powiedział ich przywódca.

- Zgodziliście się więc oddać pod moje rozkazy. Dostaniecie broń i mundury oraz zostajecie członkami Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy!- powiedział Zero. Wdzięczni buntownicy zaczęli przeglądać mundury.

-Jest ich za dużo nas jest tylko 30…- rzekł jeden z nich.

-Jeszcze jest was za mało, ale to się niedługo zmieni. - odparł Zero.

-Gdzie macie swoją kryjówkę?- dodał.

-W ruinach, a raczej pod ruinami starego stadionu.- rzekł czarny rycerz.

- Przenieście się do wschodniej części miasta. Czekajcie w kanałach.- rozkazał Zero.

Zdziwieni buntownicy chcieli wiedzieć czemu mają się przenieść. Dante przekazał im to czego dowiedział się z dokumentów żołnierzy, czyli tego, że we wschodniej części jest najwięcej rebeliantów i ludzi im pomagającym, więc przeprowadzą czystki. Za dwa dni ruszy tam wojsko.

-Idźcie do swoich ludzi i czekajcie na rozkazy.- rzekł i odszedł.

-Dobrze to rozegrałeś.- powiedział Luis uśmiechając się.

-Może… mam nadzieję, że po obronie wschodniej części miasta będzie kilku nowych rekrutów.- odpowiedział znużony Dante. Wrócił do szkoły ok. 24:00 i zasnął myśląc o nadchodzącej bitwie.

3. Starcie

Drugiego dnia Zero spotkał się ze swoimi ludźmi w kanałach. Przekazał, że ich misją jest przede wszystkim ochrona cywilów. Podzielił ich na trzy grupy: Grupę Zero, której członkowie nosili czarne maski podobne do przyłbic, Grupę Pierwszą, której zadaniem było znalezienie i ewakuacja jak największej liczby ludzi, Grupa Druga miała zmobilizować do działania innych buntowników nie należących do Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy.

-Wszystko jasne?- zapytał Zero. Wszyscy potwierdzili, w ich oczach widać było wielką determinację.

-Ruszamy!- krzyknął i otworzył właz.

Generał Polskich Sił Zbrojnych w Krakowie studiował uważnie mapę wschodniej części miasta.

-Wszystko gotowe do oblężenia. Mapa satelitarna pokazująca na bieżąco co się dzieje na polu bitwy też jest przygotowana.- poinformował go żołnierz.

-Dobrze. Wydaj rozkaz do ataku piechoty i lekkich pojazdów opancerzonych.- rzekł do podwładnego. Generał poszedł do Sali z której miał dowodzić rzezią . Dowodził 300 ludźmi. Zastanawiał się czy terroryści będą stawiać opór, ale szybko to wykluczył.

-Tacy amatorzy mi nie zaszkodzą.- pomyślał. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu.

-A-1 przejdź na lewo. E-2 wspomóż B-1. F-1 weź rebeliantów i podejdźcie z lewej do kolumny wozów.- rozkazał Zero. Walka trwała już dwie godziny. Zasadzki zastawiane przez Czarnych Rycerzy wyrządziły wrogowi bardzo duże straty. Do oddziału Dantego przyłączyło się wielu buntowników ukrywających się w tej części miasta. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, ponad 500 cywilów znajdowało się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Mimo to był strasznie zmęczony ciągłym skupieniem i obserwowaniem całego pola bitwy na ekranie. Nie wiedział jednak, że po drugiej stronie generał dowodzący atakiem jest znużony i załamany. Z trudem powstrzymuje panikę gdy kolejne oddziały giną, a wozy dostają się w ręce terrorystów.

-Tu dowódca Oddziału Drugiego. Czołgi wroga zaczęły ostrzał. Co mamy robić?- spytał buntownik. Dante nie wiedział co uczynić. Salwy mogą mu zaszkodzić, ale nie na tyle, żeby przegrał.

-Kontynuujcie natarcie w stronę czołgów unikając miejsc objętych ostrzałem.- odparł w końcu. Chłopak spojrzał na ekran. Żołnierze wroga coraz bardziej wycofywali się w kierunku czołgów otaczających wschodnią część miasta.

-Jeszcze godzina lub mniej, a odniosę zwycięstwo.- pomyślał uśmiechając się pod maską.

-Oddział Rudy-1 nie odpowiada sir.- powiadomił żołnierz. Generał z paniką spojrzał na obraz satelitarny pola bitwy.

-Ten kto nimi dowodzi jest geniuszem.- pomyślał. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Przypuszczał, że nie wygra tego starcia. Nie chciał tracić już więcej ludzi. Wróg przejął kilka jego czołgów.

-Generale! Jakaś postać przemawia nad polem bitwy. Prawdopodobnie są tam gdzieś ukryte głośniki.- rzekł podwładny.

-Daj głośniej.- polecił dowódca.

-Jestem Zero! Ja dowodzę ludźmi, którzy roznieśli waszą armię. Jesteśmy Zakonem Czarnych Rycerzy. Obrońcami wolności. Wycofajcie się póki możecie.- powiedziała postać w dość nietypowym przebraniu.

-Co robimy?- spytał żołnierz.

-Daj sygnał do odwrotu.- rozkazał załamany generał.

Wszyscy wiwatowali gdy resztka armii wroga wycofała się. Zero polecił by ci którzy chcą się przyłączyć poszli z nimi. Ewakuowani cywile powrócili do swych domów. Po drodze wyrażali wdzięczność za ratunek.

-Co teraz Zero?- spytał Peter.

-Przygotujemy się do kontrataku, który nastąpi za tydzień. Jednak na razie będziemy robić małe nocne wypady.- odpowiedział. Na drugi dzień nie było gazety lub wiadomości bez zdjęcia lub informacji o Zero, a Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy stał się tematem wszystkich rozmów.

4. Nocny wypad

Pięć dni po bitwie Dante przeglądał w pokoju raporty z dwóch ostatnich wypadów oraz liczył ile potrzebuje pieniędzy by Luis kupił dla Zakonu karabiny szturmowe. Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł jeden z jego współlokatorów.

-Za chwilę zaczynają się lekcje. Idziesz?- rzekł. Dante przytaknął, zebrał szybko dokumenty i wyszedł. Wszedł do Sali na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Nauczyciel wszedł do klasy.

-Witajcie. Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji przekażę wam ogłoszenie dyrektora. Każdy uczeń złapany na pomaganiu lub okazywaniu sympatii Zakonowi Czarnych Rycerzy zostanie poddany surowej każe.- ogłosił nauczyciel. Wśród uczniów wybuchła dyskusja o Zero. Profesor próbował ich uciszyć. Po pięciu minutach udało mu się. Tylko Dante od początku był cicho. Grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy i podpierał głowę ręką- spał. Obudził się pod koniec lekcji. Na przerwie zadzwonił Peter.

-Zero znaleźliśmy ich.- powiadomił chłopaka buntownik.

-Dobrze. Czekajcie na mój sygnał.- odpowiedział Dante i rozłączył się.

-Jest sygnał.- szepnął rebeliant do dowódcy swojego oddziału. Zero postanowił, że rozbiją gang handlarzy ludźmi. Grupa Czarnych Rycerzy ruszyła do starego hangaru. Wokół śmierdziało rybami. W magazynie świeciło się światło. Buntownicy weszli przez dach niezauważeni. Czekał już na nich Dante. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi wydał rozkaz do ataku.

-Kim wy jesteście?- zapytał handlarz.

-Jesteśmy Zakonem Czarnych Rycerzy!- powiedział Zero. Przerażeni handlarze zginęli lub uciekli, a ludzie którymi handlowali zostali wypuszczeni. Rebelianci powrócili do swojej kryjówki. Cały jutrzejszy dzień musza przygotowywać ekwipunek, którego użyją do ataku na resztkę wojska w Krakowie. Dante przeszukał pobojowisko, ale nie znalazł nic godnego uwagi, więc wrócił do szkoły.

5. Kontratak.

-Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy to terroryści. Za głowę Zero Wyznaczona jest wysoka nagroda pieniężna.- zawiadamiały media. Dante wyłączył telewizor, wziął torbę i wyszedł pokoju. Otrzymał od dyrekcji dzień wolny. Długo się starał o rzekomy „wyjazd do rodziny". Wybrał termin, w którym wielu uczniów wyjeżdża, aby nikt nie powiązał jego nieobecności z atakiem na bazę militarną. Za dwie godziny miał wyruszyć patrol, który przejmą rebelianci. Dante omawiał plan ataku z dowódcami grup gdy wszedł buntownik i oznajmił, że ktoś chce pomówić z liderem Czarnych Rycerzy. Chłopak rozkazał by go wpuszczono. Okazało się że to informator Zakonu. Oznajmił tylko, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Przywódcy powrócili do przerwanej dyskusji.

-Jeszcze raz powiedz co mamy robić.- poprosił jeden z nich.

- Najpierw przejmiemy patrol, potem przebrani rycerze udadzą, że mnie złapali, a ja wyeliminuję generała, wtedy uderzycie.-wyjaśnił Zero. Reszta pokiwała głowami na znak tego, że zrozumieli.

Przejęcie pojazdów patrolujących żołnierzy było łatwe. Dante siedział w samochodzie rozmyślając o tym czy postępuje słusznie.

-To wszystko jest warte przelanej krwi i tej która zostanie przelana?- zastanawiał się. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tego pytania, gdy samochód się zatrzymał w bazie. Żołnierze wielce ucieszyli się gdy usłyszeli, że pojmano Zero. Przyprowadzono go od razu przed oblicze generała.

-To ty jesteś przywódcą Czarnych Rycerzy?- spytał wojskowy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod maską patrząc na chudego ok 50 letniego dowódcę. Zadbał by jego głos zabrzmiał władczo i stanowczo.

-Tak to ja przewodzę tymi, którzy przyniosą wolność i pokój wszystkim na tej planecie.- odpowiedział.

-Nie uda im się to bez ciebie, a ty zostaniesz za chwilę stracony.- zapewnił generał i skinął na dwóch żołnierzy stojących przy więźniu. Żołdacy zaczęli celować do jeńca. Dante zaśmiał się i pstryknął. Przebrani rebelianci odwrócili się i strzelili generałowi w nogi. Ten zdziwiony nie wiedział co się dzieje. Zero kucnął nad nim i przyłożył mu pistolet do skroni i pociągnął za spust. Chłopak wyciągnął krótkofalówkę.

-Grupa Zero kierujcie się do hangaru z czołgami. D-1, C-2 i G-3 osłaniajcie Grupę Zero. T-1 i T-2 wy zniszczcie koszary. Uważajcie na sprzęt i pilnujcie, żeby wróg nie doszedł do pojazdów.- rozkazał. Po zrobieniu wyłomu w murze czołgi zgodnie z rozkazem obróciły w ruinę kwatery żołnierzy. Pojazdy i piechota ostrzeliwały żołnierzy wroga. Zaskoczeni wojskowi nie mieli szans obronić placówki, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy Grupa Zero zdobyła czołgi. Pół godziny- tyle trwała cała akcja. Baza wpadła w ręce Czarnych Rycerzy tak jak reszta miasta.

Po południu Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy zgromadził krakowian pod zamkiem. Na jednej z wież stał Zero. Zjechały się wszystkie okoliczne stacje telewizyjne by wysłuchać oświadczenia rebelianta.

-Witajcie! Jak wiecie jestem Zero. Kilka godzin temu moi ludzie pokonali wojsko państwa opiekuńczego. Dlatego ogłaszam powstanie suwerennego państwa, w którym wszyscy będą wolni. Ogłaszam powstanie Republiki Polskiej!- wykrzyknął Dante. Tłum zamilkł na długą chwilę- chcieli żeby mówił dalej.

-Przyjmiecie ten dar, który wam ofiaruję? Ja i Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy możemy zapewnić miastu ochronę oraz możemy zostać na razie tarczą oraz mieczem tego państwa.- kontynuował. Kiedy czekał na decyzję reporterzy ogłaszali całemu krajowi klęskę jaką odniósł ich rząd. Chwilę potem zagłuszył ich wiwat zgromadzonych mieszkańców

-Zero! Zero! Zero!...- krzyczeli. W dalszej części Dante powiadomił ich, że zawarł porozumienie z Imperium Brytyjskim i że konstytucję napiszą obywatele po zdobyciu Warszawy. Nie usłyszał głosu protestu.

-Nieźle to rozegrał.- skomentował po cichu Luis.

-O co ci chodzi?- spytał Peter.

-O to, że teraz Zero ma prawie władzę absolutną. Ludzie go uwielbiają, ale też go pilnują, stał się ich przywódcą do czasu, aż państwo zacznie funkcjonować bez naszej pomocy.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

6. Na dwa fronty

-Jako głównodowodzący siłami Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy i armii Republiki Polskiej wypowiadam wojnę Rzeczpospolitej!- kontynuował Dante. Kiedy to powiedział tłum zamilkł. Reporterzy mimo iż byli bardzo zaskoczeni powtórzyli oświadczenie Zero. Na tym chłopak zakończył przemówienie.

Dwa dni później Federacja Rosyjska wypowiedziała wojnę UE. Siły Rzeczpospolitej zamiast zniszczyć rebelię ruszy na wschód. Tylko niewielka armia stała na przeszkodzie planom Zero. Z Zakonem Czarnych Rycerzy skontaktował się głównodowodzący wojskami Federacji. Był to 40 letni generał z brodą. Powiedział, że odciągnie armię polską, żeby rebelianci mieli szanse dotrzeć do stolicy.

-Dziękuje i powodzenia. Postaramy się jak najszybciej wyruszyć- odrzekł chłopak.

Zajęcia odwołano bezterminowo. Dante szedł spakować swoje rzeczy, a potem przenieść je do pojazdu z którego będzie dowodził. Przed wejściem czekała na niego postać w mundurze. Zaniepokojony szedł dalej.

-Co tu robi żołnierz?- rozmyślał.

-Może wiedzą kim jestem? Nie… to niemożliwe. Nie mogę panikować.

Chłopak zrównał się z żołnierzem.

-To ty jesteś Dante?- spytał.

-Tak, a o co chodzi?- odparł. Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ściągnął czapkę zasłaniającą mu twarz. Był to ok. dwudziestoletni mężczyzna, miał brązowe, krótko przystrzyżone włosy i czarne oczy pełne bólu, był jego przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

-Bart?- zapytał oszołomiony.

-Tak.

-Co cię tu sprowadza?

Twarz chłopaka spochmurniała.

-Przyjechałem na pogrzeb ojca.- odparł.

-Co się z nim stało?- zapytał zszokowany.

-Był głównodowodzącym wojskiem w tym mieście i został zabity przez Zero.- odrzekł. Dante zbladł, a przed oczami miał twarz generała do którego strzelił. Chciało mu się wymiotować.

-Znasz Zero prawda? Widzę to po Twojej reakcji…- dodał.

-Tak… znam go nawet lepiej niż myślisz.- rzekł z rezygnacją w oczach.

-Powiedz kto to! Powiedz!- wrzeszczał płacząc.

-Nie mogę…- powiedział.

-Czemu nie możesz.? Gadaj!- krzyczał.

-Po prostu nie mogę.

-Dobrze…- uspokoił się.

-Przynajmniej powiedz jak zginął.- poprosił.

-Nie wiem.- skłamał.

-W takim razie chcę mówić z Zero.- powiedział. Chłopak szybko obmyślił plan.

-To da się zrobić. Będzie o 22 na wysypisku.- rzekł. Bart skinął głową i odszedł. Dante szybko wbiegł do szkoły i spakował się. Sprawdził stan amunicji oraz usunął resztkę krwi z lufy. Ruszył przebrany w strój do pojazdu dowodzenia.

-Większość złapanych żołnierzy przeszła na naszą stronę i właśnie szkolą 1 Pułk Armii Republiki Polskiej.- zameldował John. Chłopak skinął głową. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Gdy pierwsze oddziały będą gotowe do wymarszu zaatakuje osłabionego sąsiada. Imperium Brytyjskie wysłało swoje samoloty z bronią i pojazdami by wspomóc Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy i Republikę Polską.

-Luis przed 22 sprowadź grupę zero pod wysypisko. Mam się tam spotkać z kimś.- rzekł Dante.

Kilka godzin później buntownik w czarnej masce podobnej do przyłbicy zameldował swojemu dowódcy, że zjawił się jakiś mężczyzna.

-Niech tu przyjdzie, ale najpierw musi oddać broń.- rzekł chłopak. Żołnierz popędził do bramy wysypiska przekazać rozkaz. Po kilku minutach Bart stanął twarzą w twarz z zabójcą swego ojca.

-Więc to ty jesteś przeklętym Zero.- stwierdził. – Może zdejmiesz tą maskę?

-Nie zrobię tego. Mam za to dla ciebie propozycję. Przyłącz się do mnie i weź udział w budowaniu nowego świata.- rzekł Dante wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

-Co?! Myślisz, że przejdę na twoją stronę po tym jak zabiłeś mojego ojca!- odpowiedział.

-Zrobiłem to co było konieczne, ale czy ty to zrobisz?- zapytał. Chłopak stał nie mogąc nic zrobić. Słowa terrorysty wydawały mu się znajome. Po chwili odwrócił się.

-Do zobaczenia jutro na polu bitwy.- powiedział i odszedł. Dantego ogarnęła panika. Rozkazał zmobilizować wszystkie oddziały.

2 godziny później zwiadowcy poinformowali Zero o położeniu armii wroga.

-Niech 1 Pułk Republiki Polskiej zaatakuje ich o świcie.- rozkazał.- My zgnieciemy ich artylerią i czołgami, a piechota uderzy na flankach.

-Tak jest.- odpowiedzieli dowódcy i ruszyli przygotować się do starcia.

7. Polityka.

Chudy, elegancko ubrany, siwowłosy sekretarz, którego twarz wyrażała na przemian niezadowolenie ze wszystkiego wokół i wielką arogancję wszedł do kancelarii premiera. Był to bardzo bogato zdobiony pokój pełen złotych zdobień oraz z miał mnóstwo barw narodowych. Biurko prezesa Rady Ministrów wyglądało niczym tron, a postać na nim siedząca w niczym nie przypominała króla, choć bardzo próbowała.

-Panie premierze Rosjanie przebili się przez naszą obronę, a teraz Trzecia Armia zajęła pozycję pod Krakowem.- rzekł.

-To dobrze. Pokonamy tych terrorystów raz na zawsze. Nazywają się rycerzami, a są bandą brudnych szczurów. Realizują marzenia, których spełnienia chcą ci którzy nie są patriotami. Nie rozumieją, że gdyby państwo ich tak nie kontrolowało to by nie wiedzieli co robić, co myśleć, byli by indywidualistami- anarchistami, którzy niszczyli by wszystko na swojej drodze. Nie mogę na to pozwolić, ta ich wolność i kapitalizm jest tylko po to żeby uciskać nasz polski naród.- odpowiedział z przejęciem polityk. Wiedział, że tylko ludzie go popierający popierają Zero. Reszta chce być wolna, lecz Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy to organizacja terrorystyczna i należy ich zniszczyć. Wielu obywateli nie chce wojny, ale rebelianci widocznie nie znają innego sposobu niż wymordowanie swoich wrogów.

-Więc co z tym zrobimy?- spytał sekretarz.

-Powiedz medią, że Czarni Rycerze są wrogiem polskiego narodu i religii oraz że sprzymierzyli się z Rosją, która niszczy nasze domy. To na razie powinno wystarczyć.- odpowiedział premier i rozkazał mężczyźnie wyjść.

8. Za wolność i sprawiedliwość

Około północy przyleciał sprzęt dla rebeliantów. Kiedy do świtu brakowało godziny Zero poprowadził swych ludzi za miasto na spotkanie wrogiej armii.

- Obudzimy ich ostrzałem artylerii. –poinformował przywódców Dante.- Potem grupa pierwsza i druga uderzą z flank, a grupa zero i armia republiki pójdą środkiem. To tak dla przypomnienia.

-Tak jest!- zasalutowali. Kiedy wszyscy byli na pozycjach Zero podniósł rękę aby wydać rozkaz do ataku.

Generała Trzeciej Armii obudziła seria wybuchów. Okazało się że terroryści ich zaatakowali. Od razu rozkazał ustawić się w szyk obronny. Mimo wszystko trzon jego armii został niemal zniszczony. Dowódca pobiegł do namiotu dowodzenia. Byli już tam jego doradcy.

-Jak wygląda sytuacja?- spytał.

- Terroryści szybko zdobywają przewagę na flankach, ale środek mimo strat opiera się armii Republiki.- oznajmił jeden z doradców.

-Dobrze. Rozkaż oddziałom na flankach aby nie dopuściły do połączenia się ich armii. Zaangażujcie dywizje w obwodzie.- rozkazał generał.

Luis podbiegł do Dantego wręczając mu paczkę.

-To nowa maska, szkło jak i metal SA kuloodporne. Nie musisz już nosić tego plastiku.- powiedział.

-Dzięki.- odrzekł chłopak i założył nową maskę. Grupa zero doprowadziła go do miejsca z którego ma dowodzić. Zero spojrzał na to co się działo na polu bitwy. Przeciwnik rzucił wszystkie siły na środek. Dante na to właśnie liczył. Teraz czekał aż okrążą armię Republiki. Kiedy to się stało zaczął wydawać rozkazy.

-Artyleria 26 stopni w prawo i rozpocząć ostrzał. Grupa C przed siebie. G-3, P-4, P-5 i T-30 wyrwijcie 1 Pułk z okrążenia. P-6, H-2,H-4,H-6,T-7,T-8 i T-9 zmiażdżcie prawą flankę wroga.

-Generale utraciliśmy grupy „Grom", „Jastrząb", „Rudy"- krzyknął żołnierz.

- Wojska terrorystów z środka i prawej flanki połączyły się!- wrzasnął kolejny.

-Wycofać się w kierunku stolicy.- rozkazał generał.

Około południa Zero obserwował jak armia Rzeczpospolitej wycofuje się . Padał z nóg. Bitwa trwała 7 godzin. Dante wszedł do swojej kwatery, zdjął maskę i usiadł na fotelu. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Kto tam?- zapytał.

-To ja Luis.- odpowiedział mu głos za drzwiami.

-Wejdź.- rzekł chłopak, machnął ręką i potrącił maskę która gdzieś poleciała. W tej samej chwili wszedł Luis w towarzystwie jakieś dziewczyny. Była wysoka, szczupła, ubrana cała na czarno, miała glany, brązowe włosy i oczy. Dante szybko szukał ręką maski, ale na próżno.

-A więc tak wygląda Zero. –powiedziała – Czekaj skądś cię kojarzę… to ty jesteś Dante prawda? – dodała.

Chłopak nagle przypomniał sobie, że ta dziewczyna ma na imię Alice, gadali ze sobą kilka razy w szkole.

Tak. –odpowiedział, - A ty następnym razem uprzedzaj, że z kimś przychodzisz, nie po to noszę maskę, żeby każdy kto z tobą przyjdzie wiedział kim jestem.- rzekł w kierunku Luisa.

- Przyprowadziłem ją tylko dlatego, że miała podejrzenia kim jesteś i lepiej, żeby nie dzieliła się swoimi teoriami z innymi więc będzie twoją… sekretarką.- powiedział urażony przyjaciel.

- Na co mi sekretarka?- zapytał.

- Przestańcie. Mam się tylko ciebie trzymać.- wtrąciła się. Zero ze zrezygnowaniem zgodził się na to. Alice rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- Będziesz tu siedział cały dzień?- spytała.

- Tak ,a co?

- Nic, przebieraj się i wychodzimy.

- Po co?

- Musisz zadawać tyle pytań? Nie będziesz siedział tutaj cały dzień, kiedy inni w naszym wieku łażą gdzieś lub świętują zwycięstwo.- powiedziała. Luis za ten czas wymknął się z pokoju zostawiając ich samych. Najwyraźniej był bardzo dumny z tego co zrobił.

-Przyda mu się trochę odpoczynku.- pomyślał.

- Jakbyś nie zauważyła w swojej wielkiej przenikliwości to przewodzę rebelii więc nie mam czasu na to.- rzekł Zero.

- Czeka cię jeszcze wiele walk i powinieneś odpoczywać bo inaczej do niczego się nie przydasz i stracimy wszystko.

- Niech ci będzie.- rzekł.

9. Odskocznia

Oboje wyszli świętować zwycięstwo. Dante, który na początku stawiał opory, teraz świetnie się bawił. Przez godzinę spacerowali, aż usiedli na jakieś ławce i rozmawiali. Alice położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Mówiłaś, że jesteś zaręczona.- powiedział.

-Raczej byłam.- opowiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Co się stało?

-Został zabity podczas bitwy gdy wykonywał twoje rozkazy.- rzekła. Chłopak pobladł, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, czy przepraszać, jak przepraszać, miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Milczenie trwało przez dłuższą chwilę.

-Dante… nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałam, nie obwiniam cię za jego śmierć.. zgodziłam się z nim być tylko dzięki namową rodziców… był dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.- rzekła. Zero osłupiał, dziewczyna o której prawie zapomniał, bo tego właśnie chciał, nagle uświadamia mu, że nic nie czuła do swojego narzeczonego, był kompletnie skołowany. Alice położyła mu dłoń na policzku.

- Zawsze moje serce należało do kogoś kto był załamany jak się dowiedział o moich zaręczynach, ktoś kto chciał najwidoczniej o mnie zapomnieć i jak weszłam do jego pokoju nie rozpoznał mnie.- powiedziała. Dante chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł przez to, że miał jej język w swoich ustach. Po pocałunku chłopak nadal wydawał się zmieszany.

- Dante w tak młodym wieku przewodzisz rebelią, to jak na jedną osobę zbyt duże brzemię. Jesteś nadzieją wszystkich ludzi na świecie, nadzieją na wolność. Sam nie dasz rady musisz mieć kogoś przy boku..- mówiła.

-A ty w swoim nieskończonym miłosierdziu chcesz mi pomóc racja.- przerwał jej.

- Nadal jesteś zły?

- Tak. Myślałaś, że jak z tobą pobędę przez chwilę to mi tak nagle przejdzie?

- Proszę, daj mi szansę. W końcu to ty zawsze mówiłeś, że nie należy patrzeć w przeszłość tylko w przyszłość i że każdy zasługuje na kolejną szansę. Dante.. proszę…

Patrząc na nią poczuł się tak jak parę lat temu, nie mógł odmówić i tego nie zrobił. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Siedzieli i gadali jeszcze przez godzinę lub dwie. Potem Zero poszedł na spotkanie dowódców, żeby opracować plan ataku na Warszawę.

10. Przygotowania do bitwy.

Po powrocie niedobitków Trzeciej Armii w Warszawie dzień i noc budowano fortyfikacje i przygotowywano się do obrony. Do przybycia armii Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy zostało już tylko kilka godzin. Dowódcy, którzy zostali w stolicy zebrali się na naradzie z premierem.

-Panowie, czy uda nam się odeprzeć atak terrorystów?- zapytał premier. Jeden z generałów dość zakłopotany odpowiedział.

- Jeżeli w takim tempie ich armia będzie rosnąć to nie mamy najmniejszych szans…

-Ile ich jest?

-Około dwadzieścia tysięcy- rzekł kolejny generał. Premier osunął się na krzesło. Widocznie był załamany tym, że jutro może być martwy. Żadne próby udzielenia pomocy z Niemiec są skutecznie blokowane przez brytyjskie lotnictwo. Reszta z prowincji UE zajęta jest tłumieniem rebelii, które wybuchły po pojawieniu się Zero. Prezydent Unii zdecydował się odciąć wszystkie prowincje na linii byłych Niemiec. Zostały pozostawione bez jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Dowódcy dyskutowali nad jak najlepszą strategią kiedy wszedł kanclerz.

- Już są.- oznajmił.

- Zero wszyscy zajęli już pozycje, miasto jest otoczone.- powiedział Peter. Dante skinął głową. Przez ostatnie dwa dni myślał nad planem uderzenia na miasto. Coraz więcej ludzi dołączało bezpośrednio do jego organizacji lub po prostu dostawali broń. Przez ostatni tydzień zajmowali miejscowość po miejscowości.

-Czas to zakończyć, aby potem ruszyć do Brukseli i odnieść ostateczne zwycięstwo.-pomyślał.

-Przełącz mnie na otwarty kanał. Ogłoszę Rzeczpospolitej nasze warunki.-polecił. Jeden z podwładnych wykonał rozkaz.

- To ja Zero. Poddajcie się gdyż dalszy opór nie ma sensu. Daję wam pół godziny żeby się poddać. Po upływie tego czasu skażecie na śmierć swoich ludzi w bezsensownej obronie tego miasta.- rzekł chłopak.

- Jest głupcem myśląc, że się poddamy.- powtórzył po raz kolejny premier.

-Może jednak powinniśmy się poddać…- zaczął jeden z dowódców.

-Nie, nigdy.- przerwał mu polityk. –Nasze siły są już rozstawione?

- Tak, na trzy minuty przed upływem czasu wyznaczonego przez Zero.

-Więc za chwile pozna on czym jest piekło.- rzekł premier nie wiedząc, że to on zobaczy czym jest piekło.

Minął wyznaczony czas. Lotnictwo Imperium Brytyjskiego przeprowadziło nalot dywanowy na stolicę. Zniszczenia były ogromne. Miasto było w ruinie. Zarówno wśród cywili, jak i wojskowych były znaczne straty. Linia obrony wroga załamała się. Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy przystąpił do ataku.

11. Ostatnia bitwa w Polsce.

Wojska rządowe stawiały znaczny opór, ale uginają się po naporem rebeliantów. Cała Warszawa płonie. Wszędzie toczą się bardzo zacięte walki. Dante nie mogąc dowodzić samodzielnie tą całą masą ludzi podzielił armie na kilka części. On dowodził tylko 4000 osobową Grupą Zero stanowiącą jednocześnie główne siły jego armii.

-Zostało nam tylko pół kilometra do głównej siedziby rządu.- zawiadomił jeden z żołnierzy.

-Dobrze. Zbliża się do twojej grupy ok. 20 żołnierzy wroga. Rozproszcie się i zróbcie zasadzkę. P-0 wy pójdziecie teraz w lewo i przebijecie się razem z F-0 i T-0 do głównej baterii artyleryjskiej. Nie możecie pozwolić, aby nadal ostrzeliwała naszych.- rozkazał. Bitwa ta ciągnęła się dla niego niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze chwila a główne siły przebiją się do ośrodka operacyjnego wroga, a wtedy on będzie mógł ogłosić upadek tego rządu. Właśnie szykował się do wyjścia kiedy weszła Alice.

-Jadę z tobą.- oznajmiła.

-Nie możesz.

- Potrzebujesz jeszcze kogoś przy sobie, a skoro Luis i reszta są zajęci na polu bitwy..

- Niech już będzie.- powiedział zrezygnowany.

Podczas gdy w centrum wszystko szło wręcz doskonale, to na flankach gdzie działali inni dowódcy nie było najlepiej. Lewe skrzydło składające się głównie z Armii Republiki Polskiej zaczęło się powoli cofać.

-Co wy tam wyprawiacie?- zapytał chłopak. Dowódca sił Republiki szybko zrelacjonował mu sytuację.

-Każ im przeć do przodu. Niech wykorzystują ruiny. Zaraz powinien dotrzeć do was Luis z posiłkami, a do tego czasu przesuń E-1 oraz D-1 na lewo.- rozkazał. Po około 20 minutach czyli w czasie w którym Zero dojechał do siedziby rządu, przybyło obiecane wsparcie przez co przeciwnicy zaczęli dość szybko się wycofywać w kierunku sejmu gdzie uformowali ostatnią linię obrony. Siły rebeliantów ponosiły duże straty raz po raz próbując się przedrzeć.

-Co mamy robić?- zapytał Luis.

-Macie się przedrzeć bez względu na cenę.- odpowiedział Dante. Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy jeszcze przez pół godziny przebijał się przez ostatnią linię obrony. Niedobitki wycofały się chronić najwyższych urzędników, nad sejmem zamiast biało-czerwonej flagi widniał symbol rebeliantów. Zero wszedł triumfalnie do sali obrad. Zobaczył jak ci, którzy nadużywali swojej władzy teraz kulą się ze strachu przed nim. Grupa Zero, która eskortowała chłopaka szybko pojmała ochronę polityków.

-Wygrałem, a teraz wykonam na was wyrok, następnie wypowiem wojnę UE.- rzekł triumfalnie Dante.

-Nie masz już dość zabijania cudzych ojców?- krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy.

-Bart… mogłeś się do mnie przyłączyć kiedy była ku temu okazja, a teraz leżysz przede mną pokonany.- odpowiedział, skierował głowę w kierunku polityków.

- Teraz czas się wami zająć. Zanim na oczach całego świata zostaniecie zabici, chcecie coś powiedzieć?- spytał.

- Wszystko co robiliśmy miało służyć naszej ojczyźnie. Chcieliśmy, żeby wśród społeczeństwa była sprawiedliwość.- rzekł premier. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

-Chcieliście sprawiedliwości? Panowie, to JA jestem sprawiedliwością!- powiedział Dante, po czym rozkazał ich wyprowadzić. A żołnierzy ich broniących puścić wolno. Zero wyszedł przed sejm.

- Przyjaciele oto zbrodniarze, którzy zginą za nadużywanie swojej władzy!- powiedział do rebeliantów, kiedy wprowadzono ministrów.

- Zanim zostaną rozstrzelani coś ogłoszę. Polska oraz inne kraje odcięte zostają włączone do Federacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, która przywróci wolność krają na całym świecie. Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy niedługo uderzy na byłe Niemcy, więc świętujcie póki macie czas.- kontynuował. Tłum wiwatował na cześć swojego wybawcy. Polityków zabito krótko po przemówieniu, a Czarni Rycerze przygotowują się do kolejnego starcia.


End file.
